Hot Date
by SimOph52
Summary: Brennan is going out on a date with TWO men.


It's been a while. The muse won a year long cruise to the mediteranian and I was stuck here in New Jersey, all unemployed an such. This isn't my best work of fiction, but it's certainley a good read.

This is a oneshot....

* * *

Seeley Booth stood at the doorway watching his partner Temperance Brennan clip an earring into her ear. She was dressed up for a night on the town and Booth could feel a small twisting in his gut, realizing that she was most likely about to head out on a date. However, despite this realization, he couldn't help but revel in the beauty of her, hoping that one day she would be dressing up for him instead of some random douche-bag who couldn't possibly know her like he did.

"Hot date, Bones?" Booth said, startling her slightly. He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into her office.

She smiled slyly and sat down at her desk in order to organize her paperwork, "The hottest." She said looking at him in her peripheral vision.

Booth involuntarily shook his head disapprovingly, "What is his name?" he asked.

"Which one?" she asked, closing down the files and turning off her computer.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" He said, "I thought you were giving the whole monogamy thing a shot?" he said incredulously.

Brennan smiled, stifling a laugh, "Monogamy has nothing to do with it, Booth. Both men are aware that I'm seeing both of them and they are just fine with it. In fact, it was their idea!" she said.

"I can't believe you." He said under his breath. He leaned over her desk and looked her in the eyes, "What do you know about these guys anyway? I mean… they're probably just using you! You're better than that, Bones. What if they're like… I don't know, paparazzi trying to get some steamy story out about you!"

Brennan laughed, "I'm relatively sure that that is not the case, Booth. I know them both fairly well and they are both gentlemen. I'm sure you would approve of them both."

Booth scoffed, "I'm sure that I wouldn't."

Brennan stifled yet another laugh, "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, "Please don't tell me we have a case." She pleaded.

"No." he sighed, straightening up and fixing his tie. He was almost tempted to pretend that they did have a case so that he could get her into his car and kidnap her for the night, "I just came over to see if you wanted to get a bite to eat."

Brennan stood up from her desk and gestured to her dress, "Obviously I don't." she said, "But maybe I'll swing by your place after my date and tell you how it went."

Booth sighed, "Please Bones, just tell me their names and I'll run a quick background check on them so that I know that you'll be safe." He said. Brennan gave him a disapproving look, but was interrupted before she could respond to him.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" A rough voice said from the doorway. Booth turned to see his grandfather and his son standing at the doorway waiting for Brennan.

"Daddy!" Parker said, running to Booth and plowing into his legs.

Booth looked at Brennan incredulously, "You mean to tell me that you got me a riled up about my son and my grandfather?"

Brennan finally let her laughter reign free, "I'm sorry, it was just too funny! Paparazzi!" she exclaimed, clutching her stomach as she doubled over.

Booth picked up his son and sat him on his hip, "Yuck it up, Bones. Just kick the horse when he's already down." He laughed.

Brennan's laughter subsided, "I'm sorry, Booth. It's just that you get so angry…" she said.

Booth turned to Hank, "Why do you have Parker anyways?" he asked.

Parker tugged on his collar, "Mom and Brent went away for the night and she was gonna call you, but I haven't seen pop-pop in forever, so…"

"Alright." He said shaking his head, "Where are we going to eat then?" he asked.

Hank took Brennan's coat and helped her put it on, "Who said you were invited, Shrimp?" he asked.

Booth's jaw dropped, "Pops!" he whined.

"He gets so whiney, sometimes." Hank said to Brennan.

Brennan smiled, "There is this new vegan place on M street…" Brennan started.

All three booth boys responded in unison, "No!"

"Founding Fathers it is then." Booth said, shuffling Brennan and Hank out of the office, Parker still on his hip.

"This is my first date, dad!" Parker exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Yeah." Booth said looking at Brennan, "It's a good one too." he smiled at her and she turned away from him and blushed.


End file.
